


Princess Moon

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and strange story about the destruction of Silver Millennium...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Princess Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125011) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Princess Moon

I'm here, in this place forgotten by everyone.  
I'm here, staring in the void.  
Alone.  
The light of the stars is so far, but also so bright...  
It hurts my eyes.  
I prefer looking towards the green and blue planet that shines like a gem under the sunbeams.  
It's full of life, I can see that even if I'm so far from it.  
I'd like to reach it, but I already know that it's impossible. I'm condemned to look at it, long for it, but I'll never touch its ground.  
This thought makes me even more lonely.  
Nevertheless a long, long time ago I was surrounded by life.  
I can remember that perfectly.  
People was happy and my princess was a beautiful girl. Her long, blonde pigtails will be forever in my memory.  
And then, all of a sudden, everything ended, destroyed by an entity of hate coming from the blue and green planet.  
If I close my eyes I can still see the horde of possessed people getting nearer and nearer...  
And unaware people were still dancing at the Royal Palace...  
I wanted to scream to warn them, but I couldn't. No one could hear me.  
When they noticed that, it was too late.  
Then I saw the light, that warm silver light. It wrapped me and two words appeared in my mind: "Silver crystal"  
In that moment I could feel the thoughts and the feeling of the persons near me, their last thoughts.  
Everyone died: good and evil.  
And I remained alone.  
Sometimes I wonder what happened to the souls of the persons who died that night.  
I had never been so near to people until those few seconds before destruction, and I doubt I'll never be again.  
Who knows? My life will be long and everything could happen.  
Deep in my heart I hope that those souls are living again on the blue planet. Every single soul.  
Not only the good ones. Because I felt that all of them wanted to live.  
But in my fantasy I often see the long hair of the princess shining to the moonlight. And I imagine she's happy on the blue planet now.  
I'll never know.  
I'll keep staring in the void, alone.  
No one will ever talk to me.  
Because I'm only the pale satellite that people call 'Moon'.


End file.
